


Human nature

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sherlock Holmes: Time Lord
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Доктор|Джон Уотсон. AU, где Шерлоком оказывается в очередной раз застрявший на Земле Доктор"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human nature

Я знаю это чувство. Правда знаю. Я жил с ним много лет.  
Тебе кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Ты не можешь понять, чего - знаешь лишь, что сердце мучительно ноет от этого тягучего ощущения пустоты внутри. Словно ты всю жизнь провёл в некоем чёрно-белом мире, а потом увидел полный ярких красок сон... и забыл его. И теперь тебе хочется кричать от боли, от пожирающей тебя изнутри бессильной жажды.   
Можно пытаться убежать от себя в тёмных переулках ночного Лондона. Можно пытаться отвлечь себя разгадыванием криминальных ребусов. Можно пытаться вновь заставить себя чувствовать вкус к жизни, раз за разом оказываясь на краю смерти.  
Но это не сработает, поверь. Эту пустоту ничем не заполнишь.  
Мне больно видеть тебя таким.  
Ты стараешься не показывать этого мне. Но я-то вижу. Теперь я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам.  
Я хотел бы крепко обнять тебя и пообещать, что всё это скоро прекратится. Но ты, несмотря на весь свой ум, не поймёшь меня.  
Мне остаётся молча проверять каждый день портативный датчик, который ты мне когда-то дал, и надеяться, что синяя лампочка вот-вот загорится.  
Доставать перед сном из тайника старинные серебряные часы и, бережно сжимая их в ладони, шептать одни и те же слова.  
 _\- Потерпи ещё немного, Доктор. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть._  
По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.


End file.
